darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarix takes Murusa furniture shopping
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Solarix Murusa is busy at work inside her home, which isn't surprising considering that's what she does with part of her free time. The walls and ceilings are in, so right now she is on her hands and knees putting in the floor. Solarix pauses as he admires the home from outside, then steps up to tap on the door "Murusa? I hear you inside." he calls. Murusa looks up, smiling, "Hello Hierophant." she peers past you, "No escorts?" she asks curiously, then looks back to her work, slowly unrolling and then riveting the brushed steel flooring to the subfloor. Solarix chuckles "They're nearby. They gave me some 'privacy' ." he looks down to the floor "VERY nice. I'm glad I pay my soldiers well. Murusa moves toward you as she unrolls and rivets away. "You needed privacy to come see me?" she asks. "Now you have me curious, Hierophant." "I enjoy pretending to be alone sometimes. And they still watch me. Just from afar." explains the mech. Murusa chuckles softly to that, rolling out the last section of the steel and riveting that into place. The riveter is magnetized to her hip as she smiles to you. "Never truly alone, Hierophant, if we are to believe that Primus is all seeing.. all knowing." Solarix smiles "Indeed, although always there are mortals following me as well." he watches this carefully, then comments "I do hope you never have guests with magnetized feet. They'd end up overstaying their welcome" Murusa moves toward the door, offering a little wave to the guards a distance away. Then she looks to you. "I could carry them out if that happened, though I don't believe I know anyone with magnets in their feet." she points out. Solarix chuckles a little "A very good point." he watches her actions, then states "how long until you get furniture?" Murusa replies, "Soon. Now the floor is in I can get to work making some with what is left over from my supplies." Solarix nods "I saw a lovely set in a small traders' tent on the square. Though I don’t know how long the mech will have his shop there." he notes. Murusa Hmms, "I'll take a look see. Thanks for the tip." she says, "So shall we walk?" Solarix smiles "Let's." he states, moving to reopen the door for her. Murusa takes the riveter off first and then takes your elbow. "So I should tell you that Apollo is nearly ready to be launched." "Ohhh. Excellent." he states "I'm glad it worked out. When are we hoping to go up?" You say, "Well I have to track down the astronauts. So perhaps 14 cycles from now. If I cannot find them, then I'll have to go up on my own. I also need to see if Omega and Shatterquake will be available to guard the city so the launch goes off without any issues." "Omega will be able to of course. We cannot openly ask Shatterquake." notes Solarix "I wish you weren't going alone." he admits. Murusa states, firmly, "I will ask Quake. He has to prove himself worthy to the Council. I want to give him that opportunity at least." then she squeezes your elbow, "I'll be fine. Not like I've not been alone on a job before." "Just be careful about it." he moves to put his hand on hers. "I know. I just worry." he smiles. Murusa nods, "My middle name is careful." she murmurs, then nods. "You can pray for my safe return if that would alleviate your worry." Solarix states "I will, and I trust Protofire to watch the launch from the ground for me." he smiles. Murusa nods, "I'm sure he will. In fact I hope he'll be behind the defensive grid just to make sure they stay up and active before and during the launch." "He will. He's done it before after all." notes Solarix with a smile, leading them towards the square. Murusa goes where you lead her, no doubt the guards in tow. "And I'll have the Angel there to back him up. After all they would want me to come back home as well." Indeed, although a further distance back "Excellent. With the best present, we cannot fail." he states with a nod of his head, satisfied. You say, "I have a firm belief that Primus will assure our success or at least make certain his handmaiden isn't harmed." "I agree." The Hierophant states "are you sure YOU should not be hierophant?" Murusa chuckles, "No, that is your job Solarix. I am happy to be in my position in life." "My Job? It is my DUTY. Jobs are things you get paid for." quips the mech as they walk out into the busy marketplace. Murusa teases softly, "Are you saying you aren't paid to be the voice of Primus? I don't believe that for a moment." a little squeeze of your elbow is given. "Taking me to that tent with the furniture are you?" Solarix chuckles a little "Not in cash at least." he comments simply as he makes their way over to the tent... which was more of a series of tents with fine copper and brass furniture. Murusa hmms softly, "The affections of the throngs enough for you?" she murmurs as she looks over the furniture with an astute optic for quality. "Sometimes a little annoying." admits the mech quietly "The adoring public is sometimes over adoring." Murusa moves her hand from your elbow as she examines one piece of furniture, using both her hands as well as her visual acuity. "Hmm I shall attempt to cut back then." she teases. Solarix blinks and looks a little bit mock hurt "Oh, do not break this old spark of mine." he notes dramatically, running a hand over the top of one chest. Murusa giggles softly and stands back up, "This would look good in the front room, it's very sturdy and well made." she indicates. "And I would never think of breaking your spark my dear Hierophant." "That is good to know. I will live another day then." he announces, nodding as he looks at the other items "IT will look good against the steel and stone of your house." he agrees. Murusa moves further into the tent. Picking up a table to examine it. "Oh I wish you a very long life Hierophant. After all whom would I chat with about the good old golden age hmm?" "There are a few as old as I remember. Just not many." he replies as he examines the matching chair for the table. Murusa nods to this as she looks at the table as well. "The table is about right for a lamp and this chair would be great for reading." she notes. "Agreed. And there is a dining set I think at the back. I think we can assume his quality is valid." Murusa moves toward the back to check the dining set. "So far it does look that way, but I like to physically verify quality before I spend my credits." "I will not stop you then." he promises, following along with her to observe and learn himself. He ohhs, moving to a silver-gilt mirror on the wall and smiles at the work, obviously liking it himself. Murusa examines the dining set thoroughly then looks over at you. She chuckles, "Do you know how long it’s been since I've seen myself in a mirror?" "Long enough that you would jump if you saw it? " he asks, guiding her in front of it. Murusa resists the guidance at first. "I just.. saw no need. MY own looks just didn't become important to me after I got to a certain age. All the work I did in construction did a heavy toll upon my chassis. I couldn't bring myself to look anymore really." Solarix tugs once more "Come, look." the mech insists, not pulling too hard though. Murusa sighs, frowns, and then submits very grudgingly. "Okay..." she murmurs. Taking her spot in front of the mirror, and very slowly peeking at herself... Solarix puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles a little "See?" Murusa sees all right, she looks away and shakes her head a bit. "Wish I didn't." "Why? I see nothing wrong." he notes. Murusa doesn't reply, she just waves the vendor over and asks him to put the furniture she liked on a bill for her so she could pay for it. Solarix smiles as he watches, nodding once more "Very well done! And we can hold it at a warehouse until your home is done." he notes to her, pleased. Murusa looks over the bill and hmms, "Acceptable." she looks over to Solarix and nods, "I can make a few runs between here and home." she states, then gives over some credits to the vendor for the bill. "I'll be back for these next cycle." Solarix smiles "I can get a lift. That way we can take it all at once." he notes helpfully as they exit finally, leaving a happy man behind Murusa nods, "All right, thank you." she states softly. Solarix states "Now, lunch before you go back to work? Murusa smiles a little, "Sure." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs